Disguise
by ILoveBaseball56
Summary: Sakura Annica Haruno is going to Konoha High, a prestigious school for the rich, DISGUISED. How will the school react if they finally knew who she is, one of the heiresses of Asia and America's most successful and influential company, Haruno Corporation.
1. Introductions

Author's Note:IloveBaseball56

Hey Guys ! I'm ILoveBaseball56 ! I am new to the fanfiction world .

**_DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHAR._**

BUT I MADE UP SOME CHARACTERS FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY...

But this chap is just introductions so..I hope you don't mind,It's really my first :')

But I hope you can pay attention to this one because i'm gonna give my best here so...

OoOoOoOoOo

_Full Summary: Sakura Annica Haruno is going to Konoha High, a prestigious school for the rich, DISGUISED. How will the school react if they finally knew who she is, one of the heiresses of Asia and America's most successful and influential company, Haruno Corporation._

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura Annica Haruno

Age: 17, sophomore yr. of high school

Birthday: March 28

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair:_**_ pink, short (2 inches below her shoulders)_

**_Eyes:_**_ emerald-green_

**_Body:_**_ slim, curvy in the right places, athletic features, fantastically GORGEOUS_

**_Height: _**_5'7 1/2_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality: _**_athletic, talented, extremely good at softball no one beats her, good at basketball and tennis, excellent in singing, playing instruments and dancing, exceptionally first-class in fighting, benevolent, knowledgeable, humorous, polite, very nice to people who are nice to her but rude to people who are not good to her, respectful to her family, not abusive of her looks and wealth and is willing to hurt anyone who hurts her family and friends _

**_Likes:_**_ fruits, green vegetables, baseball bats, trustworthy and nice people_

**_Dislikes:_**_ Miami Heat, Boston Red Sox, fanboys, stuck-up, snobbish and pretentious people_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ blue and red_

**_Sports:_**_ softball, basketball, tennis, biking and swimming_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ The Script, Ashley Tisdale, Michael Jackson, Adam Levine, Kelly Clarkson, Pink_

**_Team/s: _**_Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim and New York Yankees (MLS; Softball), Los Angeles Lakers and New York Knicks (NBA; basketball)_

Hobbies: playing softball and basketball, singing, dancing, listening to music and specially hanging out with friends

Parents:

Father: Egashi, 51, owner and CEO of Haruno Corps.

Mother: Aya, 48, VP of Haruno Corps.

Siblings:

Oldest (brother): Kunimitsu, 24 yrs. old, well-known basketball player, musician and model

2nd (brother): Syusuke, 22 yrs. old, well-known basketball player, model and writer

3rd (sister): Reika, 21 yrs. old, admired softball player and chef

4th (brother): Raichi, 19 yrs. old, famous swimmer and actor

5th (sister): Yousuke, 18 yrs. old, well-liked tennis player and artist

Twin (brother): Saito, 17 yrs. old, prominent basketball player and model (7th is Sakura. She is 15 min. younger than Saito.)

8th (sister): Ana, 15 yrs. old, computer genius and tennis player

9th (brother): Takashi, 13 yrs. old, swimmer and songwriter

Youngest (sister): Ayuki, 9 yrs. old, tennis player and baker

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17, sophomore

Birthday: July 23

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_black, spiky, combed back in the side (like a chicken's ass)_

**_Eyes:_**_ onyx_

**_Body:_**_ muscular, very handsome and strong_

**_Height:_**_ 6'2_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ arrogant, obnoxious, egotistical and vain of his riches, the best in basketball, always thinking he's the best_

**_Likes:_**_ tomatoes, video games, cool cars_

**_Dislikes:_**_ fangirls, slutty fangirls_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ black and blue_

**_Sports:_**_ basketball_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ Usher, Chris Brown_

**_Team/s: _**_Miami Heat (basketball)_

Hobbies: playing basketball, watching tv, hanging out w/ friends (even though he won't probably admit it)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki: best friend of Sasuke

Age: 17, sophomore

Birthday: October 10

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_blonde, messy spiky (but looks very good on him)_

**_Eyes:_**_ ocean blue_

**_Body: _**_muscular, handsome_

**_Height: _**_6 feet_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ loud-mouthed, dumb, serious when needed, helpful to his friends, cheerful, good at basketball_

**_Likes:_**_ ramen, flavours of ramen_

**_Dislikes:_**_ messed-up ramen, not cooked properly ramen, fangirls, slutty fangirls_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ black, yellow_

**_Sports:_**_ basketball_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ Usher, Austine Mahone_

**_Team/s: _**_Miami Heat (basketball)_

Hobbies: eating ramen, playing basketball

* * *

Ino Yamanaka: best friend of Sakura

Age: 17, sophomore

Birthday: September 23

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_blonde, long (3 inches above the waist), well-combed, always tied up in a ponytail (except for special occasions)_

**_Eyes:_**_ sky blue_

**_Body:_**_ slim, curvy (but not as curvy as Sakura :3), very beautiful_

**_Height:_**_ 5'7_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ very shopaholic, picky when it comes to clothes, loud, fashionista, loyal to her friends, good at softball, loves her friends and family, will protect her friends from bullies_

**_Likes:_**_ clothes, shoes, make-up, shopping, cute boys_

**_Dislikes:_**_ Miami Heat, sweat and carbohydrates_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ orange and yellow_

**_Sports:_**_ softball, gymnastics_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, David Archuleta_

**_Team/s: _**_Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim (softball), Los Angeles Lakers (basketball)_

Hobbies: shopping, playing softball

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga: best friend of Sakura

Same as Sakura and the others

Birthday: December 27

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_purplish-black, long (reaches her mid-back), always loose (except for special occasions)_

**_Eyes:_**_ white pupil less_

**_Body: _**_slim, petite features, very beautiful_

**_Height: _**_5'6 1/2_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ shy to new people, very cheerful to her family and friends, good at softball and table tennis_

**_Likes:_**_ jelly beans, gummy bears_

**_Dislikes:_**_ Miami Heat, people who hurts her friends, fanboys_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ lavender_

**_Sports: _**_softball, table tennis_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ Adam Levine, Carrie Underwood_

**_Team/s: _**_Same as Sakura and the girls_

Hobbies: playing softball, hanging out w/ friends

* * *

Tenten Kunoichi: best friend of Sakura

Same as others

Birthday: March 9

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_brown, always tied up in a bun (except special occasions), long (reaches her waist)_

**_Eyes:_**_ brown_

**_Body:_**_ slim, sporty features, very beautiful_

**_Height:_**_ 5'8_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ athletic, very good at weaponry and archery, good at softball, protective of her family and friends, competitive when it comes to sports, loves her boyfriend very much_

**_Likes:_**_ Neji Hyuuga (her boyfriend), weapons, bow and arrow, baseball gloves_

**_Dislikes:_**_ fanboys, girls who seduce her boyfriend, broken weapons_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ brown and red_

**_Sports: _**_archery, weaponry, softball_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ Maroon 5, Demi Lovato_

**_Team/s: _**_Same as Sakura and the girls_

Hobbies: weaponery, archery, shopping, playing softball

* * *

Shikamaru Nara: best friend of Sasuke

Same as others

Birthday: September 22

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_brown, spiky, always tied up into a pony (even in special occasions)_

**_Eyes:_**_ black_

**_Body: _**_handsome, muscular_

**_Height:_**_ 6 feet_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ very lazy, always says the word troublesome, good at his friends, very smart (200 I.Q.), loves watching clouds, always asleep in class_

**_Likes:_**_ cloud watching, sleeping_

**_Dislikes:_**_ fangirls and sluts_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ black_

**_Sports: _**_basketball_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ none **(Shika: too troublesome for listening to music..-yawn- Everyone: -sweatdrop-)**_

**_Team/s: _**_Miami Heat (basketball)_

Hobbies: playing basketball, watching clouds, sleeping

* * *

Neji Hyuuga: cousin of Hinata, friend of Sakura and the girls, best friend of Sasuke

Same as others

Birthday: July 3

**~Characteristics~**

**_Hair: _**_black, always tied in a ponytail (even in occasions), spiky_

**_Eyes:_**_ white, pupilless_

**_Body:_**_ handsome, muscular, broad_

**_Height: _**_6'2 1/2_

**_Nationality:_**_ Japanese_

**_Personality:_**_ weapons, archery, protective of his cousin and girlfriend, smart_

**_Likes:_**_ Tenten (his girlfriend), bow and arrows, kunais_

**_Dislikes:_**_ fangirls, fanboys (the ones that seduces his Tenten)_

**~Favourites~**

**_Colour:_**_ white_

**_Sports: _**_basketball, archery_

**_Singers/Bands:_**_ none_

**_Team/s: _**_Miami Heat (basketball)_

Hobbies: playing basketball, archery

* * *

Tsunade Haruno (older sister of Sakura's Dad): 54, aunt of Sakura

Kakashi Hatake (younger brother of Sakura's Mom): 43, uncle of Sakura

Cousins:

Tsunade's Kids

Temari Haruno: 22, actress

Kankuro Haruno: 24, actor, producer

Gaara Haruno: 21, model

OoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading it! Reread it or remember it because it will be needed in the later chapters! The real story begins next chap! By the way the birthdays are true. I looked it up on Naruto wiki. And Los Angeles Angels is a MLB (Major League Baseball) team not MLS cause there is no MLS, I made that up for softball so in this story it's MLS not MLB.

I know I have many OCs so please bear with me.

REVIEW! IF NOT JUST GIVE ME IDEAS! I love you all!

...IloveBaseball56J


	2. Beginning

Author's Note: ILoveBaseball56

So here's the first chap of the story!

Sorry for waiting but I hope for some reviews, fav and follows.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

_I know I have a lot of OCs but please bear with me for the sake of the story._

ENJOY!

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura, dear wake up.", said a calm voice which came from Sakura's mother, Aya. Aya is in her late 40's but looks like 30 because of her beautiful features. She has light brown hair and azure-blue eyes.

"5 more minutes.", groaned Sakura, "Come on, Sakura, we're gonna discuss something.", insisted Aya.

"Who are you to wake me u-...Mom!" squeaked Sakura, "Hello Sakura.", said Aya, "You're here. How are you? Are you ok? Everything fine? Where's Dad? How is he? Is he okay?",

"Little miss, everything's fine, Dad is downstairs and we are both okay.", said Aya calmly,

"Straighten yourself up and as I told you we're gonna discuss something.", commanded Aya, "Hai!", answered Sakura, "Welcome home!", said Sakura serenely as she hugged her mom, "I'm happy to be home.", replied Aya with a genuine smile in her face.

Sakura's parents are always overseas for business. They hardly ever come home with the cause of chain meetings but they never miss their children's birthday and emergency or special occasions even if they are busy that's why they can catch up and know their kids' issues.

The Haruno Corporation has different kinds of branches that is why they are the largest company in the Asia, America and is the top one of the most featured companies in the entire world. Once you here the name "Haruno", it's them. There is the food branch, electronics, armoury, fashion designing, electricity, cement and sand, acting, art, music and dancing schools and lastly medicine which is the largest branch and where they are the finest at.

It's usually the siblings: Kunimitsu, Sakura's oldest brother, Syusuke, Sakura's second older brother, Raichi, Sakura's third older brother, Reika, her oldest sis, Yousuke, her 18-yr-old brother, Saito, her twin bro, Ana, her 15-yr-old sister, her youngest bro, Takashi and her youngest sis, Ayuki living in the Haruno Mansion.

The Haruno Mansion is a huge, castle-like mansion, with 5 floors. The inside is composed of the west wing, east wing, north wing, south wing and lastly the main wing. 2 floors are in the north wing, 1 is in the south wing, 1 is in east wing and 1 is in west wing. The main wing is where the living room, kitchen, dining room and the grand ballroom are placed.

The living room is enclosed of the large sofas, the living room table, the chandeliers and many more. The side walls are decorated with soft white cushion linings from top to bottom. Its chandeliers are light brown which complements the walls and the whole large living room. The sofas are covered by silver cloths with soft texture. The carpet is white in colour with the Haruno logo in it. The Haruno logo is curved diamond with waves in the form of rainbow colours from top to bottom.

The dining room has two chandeliers in the middle. It has the long dining table which is brown and has candle lights in the centre of it.

Their kitchen is what you can name one of the biggest and greatest kitchens in Japan. The inner recesses (like in restaurants) is where you make the super delicious dishes and all of the materials you need for cooking, baking, toasting, roasting, frying and more types of preparing food are found there. The food is made by world-class chefs and is served by best-in-serving maids. The outside part is also amazing. The walls and floor tiles are in colour green with small purple flowers. It matches with the beige-coloured tabletops and kitchen drawers. (I will not describe the master's bedrooms or can if it's supposed to be in the later chapters)

Outside the mansion is the enchanting fountain. In the side of the mansion is a large swimming pool, in the size of their whole living room. The wide glass sliding doors from the right side of the living room give easy access to the pool area and the open layout allows plenty of sunlight and cool air to come in. It's like a resort with cabanas and providing bar where the food and drinks are being served. Opposite of that, which is separated by the wide garden with different kinds of plants, is their own large baseball field. It has clean environmental green grass and surrounded by a high and sturdy green wall. After that are the tennis courts with their own referee's chair.

Sakura's bedroom is on the 1st floor of the 2 floors in the north wing of the mansion along with her siblings. The order of the Haruno siblings' rooms are by age: Kunimitsu, Syusuke, Reika, Raichi, Yousuke, Saito, Sakura, Ana, Takashi and finally Ayuki. The 2nd floor of the 2 floors is the game rooms and other entertainment rooms.

The door of Sakura's room is dark blue with cherry blossoms in it and has a 7 in the golden doorknob symbolizing her as the 7th child. It also has "Sakura Haruno" in classy script font and is colour pink.

Her bed is a king-sized one, it is blue in colour with the Haruno logo (all of the Haruno siblings has the Haruno logo in their bed sheet but different colors in the background, as for Sakura it is blue) in it which goes with her midnight blue walls. Her floorings are soft fuchsia pink tiles which partners up perfectly with the walls. The wall-sized like television is right across from the bed, which is controlled by your own hands and voice recognition (you know like in the Samsung commercial which can be controlled by their hands like IPhones and voice).

Subsequent to that part is her study room which has her blue expensive computer and other gadgets. Next to it is her sports room. It has her tidied softball materials, lined-up tennis racquets and basketballs. Across that is where you will find her training room where she practices karate, taekwondo, martial arts and other fighting skills. Next is her dance-and-sing room where she, along with her best friends when they come over, composes songs, dances and sings; it also has her musical instruments arranged by their kind like guitars, drum set, piano and many more of her instruments. The last part is her art room (I'm sure you know what's inside it). If you're wondering, all of the Haruno children have all these parts in their rooms also, that's how rich they are.

She also has an outsized walk-in closet athwart her bedroom. Her closet has a code only she knows for privacy. It is divided into different types and it is only to be opened by hands (touch pad; like in Iron Man). It includes her clothes arranged in different kinds. T-shirts and Undergarments: white, coloured and baseball, Pants: denim, khaki, cargo, sweat, jeans, drawstring, jogging, jazz, camps and cords and baseball, Skirts and Shorts: khaki, denim, jean, cycling and basketball, Dresses: balls, gatherings, reunion and parties, Footwear: flip flops, shoes, sandals, boots, stockings and socks: white and coloured, Suits: white and coloured. For accessories, they are put in big shelves and are separated by drawers, top shelf: necklaces, 2nd: bracelets and anklets, 3rd: earrings, 4th: armbands, gloves, wristbands and elbow bands, 5th shelf: kneepads, last shelf: sunglasses.

(For the bathroom, just imagine Jun Pyo's bathroom in Boys Over Flowers except the walls are purple and the floor is crimson)

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura went to her bathroom to take a bath which lasted for a good 15 minutes. As she was done, she got out of the bathroom, went to her closet and wore an MJ t-shirt with a BEAT IT on bold letters and she pulled out blue shorts and blue fluffy slippers **(she sure loves blue) **with her morning robe (you know, in America those robes they wear in the morning).

She went downstairs just to find her father in the living room reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi Dad!", greeted Sakura while running towards her father. Egashi is a man in his 40's. He has crimson-red hair and greenish-brown eyes.

"Hello Sakura." replied Egashi tranquilly, "So how are you?", he asked,

"I'm very fine Dad, now that you're here.", said Sakura as she hugged her father.

"Good morning, Imouto!", greeted Kunimitsu, Syusuke, Raichi and Yousuke optimistically. Kunimitsu, Syusuke, Raichi and Yousuke are all handsome men, with well-toned muscles, moral traits and all. **(A/N: -sighs dreamily then faints-...5 minutes later...Oh! Sorry, on with the story :3) **Kunimitsu is Sakura's oldest sibling, he is 24 and has brown hair and greenish-black eyes. Syusuke is Sakura's second sibling; he is 22 and has light brown hair and green eyes. Raichi is Sakura's fourth sibling, he is 19 and he has dark brown hair and green eyes. Yousuke is Sakura's 5th sibling; he is 18 and is a lighter replica of Kunimitsu. He has light brown hair with a tint of gray and has sky blue eyes.

" Good morning Nii-chans!", said Sakura gleefully sitting in the sofa next to Syusuke who is writing something in his notebook, Kunimitsu who is strumming with his guitar, Raichi reading his script and Yousuke drawing (i'm sure you know why or else you didn't read the introductions).

"Good morning, Sak!", greeted Reika while coming from the dining room. She has orange hair and brown eyes. Reika is Sakura's third sibling, she's 21 and she has a ribbon on the side of her bangs.

"Hello Sakura-nee!" , Ana greeted while playing with her tennis racket and ball **(imagine Ryoma from Prince of Tennis in Episode 1 when Sasabe came and knocked off his drink from his hand). **Ana is Sakura's 8th sibling, she's 15 and she has blonde hair and green eyes. She always ties her hair in pigtails with black ribbons.

"Where's Taka and Ayuki?", asked Sakura questionably,

"They're in the playground.", replied Kunimitsu bluntly, "Well, where's Mom and Sai-kun?", asked Sakura again, "I think I saw them by the pool?", spoke Reika uncertain.

(For added information, the Sai-kun Sakura is talking about is not the Sai in the anime. It's an OC and his full name is Saito.)

"Thanks Nee/Nii-chans!", thanked Sakura as she walked out of the front door.

OoOoOoOoOo

First, Sakura went to the playground to greet her little brother and sister.

"Hey Taka!", greeted Sakura to Takashi who is sitting at the bench across the play area and listening to his IPod with a headphone on and has both his eyes closed and hands crossed on his chest.

Taka is Sakura's 9th sibling, he is 13 and he has blonde hair that is spiky and combed backwards and his eyes are colour blue.

Clearly, he didn't hear her, "Taka?", nothing "Taka!", hollered Sakura removing his headphones making both his eyes wide open,

"What the hell?! Sakura-nee-chan?!", cried out Taka, "Oh, sorry. Am I not allowed to greet my little brother in the morning?" Sakura said sarcastically,

Taka rolled his eyes, "Ok, good morning Sakura-nee-chan.", greeted Taka mockingly. Sakura sat down beside him and called, "Hey Ayuki-chan!"

Ayuki has light orange hair that always has a headband with a black ribbon on top and dark green eyes. She is Sakura's youngest sibling and she is 9 years old.

"Good morning Saku-nee-chan.", called back Ayuki as she jumped down the swing and ran towards Sakura then hugged her.

"So, why are you here Sakura-chan?", asked Taka, "I'm here to greet you guys and I'm looking for Saito and Mom since she said that she wants to discuss something with me.", alleged Sakura calmy, "Really? I saw them in cabana no.4.", assumed Ayumi,

"Thanks guys. See ya!", said Sakura as she stood up from her seat and preceded to the pool.

...

"Hey Saku-chan!", shouted Saito, her twin brother when he spotted her in the pool area. He, of course has green eyes except he doesn't have pink hair but red hair. He and Sakura are identical twins.

"Saito!", shouted back Sakura walking towards him and saw her mother inside the cabana,

"So what you talkin' bout Mom?, asked Sakura while sitting alongside her Mom in the cabana.

"Mom said we can choose our school for junior year. By the way, Rai-nii, Yousuke-nii and Ana are going with us. They said they're okay with whatever school we pick. ", said Saito as he sat across from Sakura;

"Really?",asked Sakura, "Well you and your siblings are just inquired to study in the designated schools abroad so that you can gain knowledge of their language and culture for future use.", told Aya

"Oh, so what you got Saito?", asked Sakura as she sneaked to see her brother's laptop. "Tell me if you're done, I'll be in the living room.", informed Aya as she walked out of the cabana.

"Well there's Konoha High. This is a private website.", said Saito,

"Wait, look there's a description by a student that actually studies there.", indicated Sakura presumingly,

"Let's see.", said Saito.

"Konohagakure or Konoha High is a school for the rich, smart and talented. This school may look like an astonishing school in the outside but it is a nightmare inside. Speaking of rich, this school is also popular because of the "E4" or elite four. The members are Sasuke Uchiha, the leader and the heir to one of Japan's leading companies, Uchiha Inc.; Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth of their group and the heir to Uzumaki Enterprises; Neji Hyuuga; the prodigy of the Hyuuga Electronics and lastly Shikamaru Nara; the genius of the Nara Industries.

They are the four sons of the four richest owners of the four richest companies of Japan. They rule this school because their parents donate a lot of money here. Students are... no, even teachers are scared of them. They never dare to touch them or backstab them because they knew that the E4 can wreck their background in any second. The reason they are feared is because if you as so much bump into them or anger them, they put a red tag in your locker with "E4" in bold letters. If you received that, you are going to be a victim of bullying and become a prey of the school.

They bully you until you drop out of the school. No one who is bullied lasted a day; It's either they dropout at the end of the day or even after the bullying. The E4 is not only popular for their fortune, but they're also recognized for their looks. I think all the girls in this school are infatuated by them. But as I was saying, if you intend on studying at this hell of a school, make sure you know where you're going into."

"Wait, I don't know that Neji-kun is a part of that group.", said Sakura baffled, "Oh yeah, he told me once. Sorry, sis, I forgot to tell you that he is studying there.", supposed Saito while chortling nervously,

"Oh, don't worry but that was interesting. I know that Neji is not like them.", said Sakura with an evil look.

"Yeah!", said Saito joyously, "You know, I have an idea.", began Sakura in thought

"What is it?", asked Saito as he sat quietly across from Sakura,

"We'll study in this school and I will be disguised as a commoner.", said Sakura evenly as if it was the normal thing to do.

"Um, sis, you ok?", asked Saito in a worried and concern voice, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just after reading the description, I feel like those E4s are so full of themselves. I know they are the richest in Japan, but hell we're the richest in Asia and America. The reason I want to do it is because I don't want to be feared like them, maybe I can get some friends, y'know. Afterwards, I'm gonna show them that they should be grateful of what they have, not be bigheaded. Can you support me in this Sai-kun?", asked Sakura with puppy-dog eyes, which Saito can't resist,

"Fine, I'm in. Are you really sure about this?", asked Saito giving in,

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna teach them how to live.", said Sakura with a hint of determination,

"Okay. But if they hurt you, even if they are elite, I'm gonna beat them into a pulp.", warned Saito protectively,

"Thanks, Saito-kun.", screeched Sakura while hugging her twin. Then right after that, their mom appeared out of nowhere. **(how did that happened?)**

"So have you chosen a school already?", asked their Mom while entering the cabana, "We're going to Konoha High!", said the twins in unison then they told their mom Sakura's plan and surprisingly she agreed because she knew that her daughter is heartfelt about it. They also informed Sakura's best friends and told them to study there so they can keep an eye on her but of course, of all in Sakura's life, the four of them (Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten) never separated schools, that's how close they are, so they agreed. It turns out that Sakura's aunt, Tsunade, is the principal, and Sakura's uncle, Kakashi, is a teacher there. As soon as Aya told them the plan, they willingly corresponded well to the decision.

"So sis, when are you going to reveal your true self?", asked Saito curious in thought, "Well for now, I'm not thinking about that but I guess when the time is right." she answered smartly.

OoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Wait for the next chap!

GOD BLESS YOU ALL!


End file.
